


We'll Have a Happy New Year

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's party and Snow White's loft!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have a Happy New Year

            “Only 10 more minutes until the New Year!” Snow’s enthusiasm was clear. She always celebrated special occasions to the fullest.  She wasn’t about to let New Year’s Eve go by without hosting a party. “Everyone gather around the TV!” she exclaimed, setting out yet _another_ platter of snacks.  She had only invited the people who had become closest to her over the past year.  There weren’t that many of them but there was enough food to feed the whole town. 

            “Wow you really went overboard on the food.” Emma gestured towards the banquet that was all over the kitchen island, the counters, the dining room table and the coffee table. “There is no way we’re going to be able to eat all of this.”

            Snow shrugged, “It’s better too much food than too little.  I can donate anything we didn’t touch to the nuns or bring it to school for the kids. It won’t go to waste, don’t worry.”

            “Still, you only invited our Neverland buddies and Belle and Archie. There are only 10 people here.” The gratuitous display of food offended Emma. She was used to barely being able to get by and seeing her mother shrug off how excessive it was touched a nerve.

            “Stop questioning your mother, Emma.” David, always charming, stepped in to defend his wife without missing a beat. “You know she only means well and she already told you she won’t let the food go to waste. She worked really hard to make cook all of this. Drop it.”

            “Perhaps you’re the one who ought to ‘drop it,’ mate.” Hook, always the gentleman, stepped in to defend his lady just as quickly as David had. “The lass is free to express her opinion on the matter, is she not?”

            Belle jumped up and shouted up the stairs. “Archie! We need you!” Archie was upstairs playing video games with Henry.   He had desperately been hoping to have one night off from being the town psychiatrist. He apologized to Henry, paused the game and made his way down the metal steps. “I’m so sorry Archie, but it looks like we need you.” Belle directed his attention to the prince and the pirate having a verbal spat and everyone else sitting around uncomfortably.

            “Excuse me, guys.” Archie interjected in his usual gentle manner. Despite his soft voice and soft words he seemed to get Hook and Charming’s attention. “What’s the problem?”

            Charming stated simply, “Emma was questioning the amount of food Snow set out. I defended Snow and he defended Emma.” Hook nodded to agree with the explanation.

            “Snow and Emma are both grown women. They are fully capable of handling their own issues.  Besides, guys, this is a day of celebration. Let this fight die with the old year and welcome in a clean, new slate. Okay?”

            Both men agreed. They didn’t really want to be fighting anyway. They cared about each other and had let their overinflated sense of chivalry cloud their judgment.

            “I’m glad to hear it. I’ll be upstairs with Henry. Save me a class of champagne. I don’t think he’s going to be able to stay up past midnight. I’ll join you all soon.” Archie climbed back to the loft’s upper level.

 

            Snow wasn’t about to get some light drama get in the way of her good time.  With the same enthusiasm as before she shouted out “FIVE MINUTES!” and insisted everyone position themselves where they wanted to be when the calendar changed. 

She looked straight at Emma when she mentioned how everyone should be with whoever they wanted to kiss. Her eyes went from Emma to Neal.  Emma wanted to drop dead. How was it that her parents could embarrass her so easily? She wasn’t a teenager but it sure did feel like she was whenever they pulled something like this.  Emma was sure that it was abundantly clear that she had only ever wanted to kiss one person in the room in present time, and she had done as much before AND told Snow about it. But no, she was always insisting that Emma be with Neal.  Emma could feel herself get hot as she choked down the resentment. She expertly wedged herself between Neal and Hook.  As long as she was near Neal she knew Snow wouldn’t push the issue.  It was easy enough to stay near Hook, anyway.  He followed her like a magnet.

Neal hadn’t been speaking much, electing instead to keep his eyes focused on the television. There was no way he found the New Year’s countdown that interesting. It was obvious he’d caught on to Emma’s not-so-subtle hints. She was thankful that Neal was still acting civil towards her and that he was still being a good father to Henry despite the fact that he obvious hurt over realizing he had lost his chance with Emma. Emma lamented over how her own mother was the only one in the room who just didn’t get it.

She looked around at the other couples – Snow White and Prince Charming, always the pinnacle of true love. Rumplestiltskin and Belle, less conventional but still tried and true. Everyone else seemed alone. There were only going to be three romantic kisses tonight and the burden of one fell on Emma. She was sad that with so few people kissing it meant everyone would be watching her. She poured herself a class of bourbon and drank it as fast as she could. She was going to need it if she was going to put on a show.

 

“One minute!” Snow started making her way around the apartment handing out flutes of champagne to everyone.  Emma accepted her flute. Snow was looking at her and Neal expectantly again. _Sorry mom, you’re about to get the shock of your life_. 

After Snow was had moved on and was no longer looking at her, she shot a glance to Hook. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, attempting to convey what was on her mind without speaking. Hook smiled at her. If there was on person who understood eyebrow talk, it was him. They really did understand each other. It was a mystery how this connection eluded Snow’s notice.

 

Then there came the unmistakable sound the noise-maker and Snow began the final countdown.

“Ten”

“Nine”

Emma and Hook turned towards each other.

“Eight”

“Seven”

“Six”

They leaned into one another.

“Five”

Neal got up from his spot on the sofa and walked away. He didn’t want to be part of this.

“Four”

“Three”

Hook started playing with Emma’s hair and made sure his face was exceptionally, irresistibly close to hers.

“Two…”

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 

Emma kissed him.  She completely let herself go in the moment.  She couldn’t hear the cheers or the noisemakers and was unaware of whether or not anyone was watching them. All she cared about was how everything felt. There was the electric charge of their lips together, the feel and taste of his tongue on hers, his hand in her hair – always in the hair – and her hands grabbing at him as passionately as she could manage.

In just moments the excitement of the moment had died down in the room, but Hook and Emma were still kissing. Cheers and well wishes subsided to a penetrating silence.  The only sound anyone could hear were the squeaky sounds of lips sliding on each other and mild groans from the two participants.

Everyone stared at what was happening with the exception of Neal who was doing everything in his ability to ignore it. Most wore a look of discomfort but Snow held a face of pure horror.

Eventually Emma and Hook broke away from each other.

“Emma… what are you…?” Snow was unable to even find the words.

“Sorry Mary Margaret.” Emma put on a smirk and a cocky shrug, “It’s always been Hook. I told you I kissed him before and even though I told you it meant nothing you said it yourself: “Nothing is something with you because if it was nothing we wouldn’t be talking about it.” I haven’t been subtle about this.”

Emma grabbed Hook’s hand and led him towards the door. She scooped up a platter of food and a bottle of wine. “We’re going to finish up this part on the Jolly Roger, in private. I hope you all have a Happy New Year, I know we will.” The two headed out the door and made good on their plans to follow up on the Jolly Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> Regina is also here along with some other characters that just didn't get any screen time.


End file.
